An Unexpected Romance
by Messy Bronze Hair
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are two very "talked about" actors in Hollywood. But what happens when Bella and Edward are starring in the same movie and are supposed to film a sex scene. What happens when Bella finally discovers that she and Edward had a passionate night. Bella must make a decision. Choose Edward or hide from her problems. One-Shot! M-RATED! Lemons!


**_AN:_ So this is my one-shot story. I had this idea in my head for a while now and i decided to put Everything down on "paper". **

**I have also thinking about turning this one-shot into a real story. I'm not sure yet, because I still have a story I am Writing, so that will take time. **

**Anyway, read this and enjoy! And please, leave a review. It would keep me warm this Cold and terrible evening! **

**SM own every character. This was just my idea.**

* * *

**~An Unexpected Romance~**

I was nervous.

I was really nervous.

No, I was a fucking wreck.

"Bella for Christ sake, stop taping your foot against the floor." Rosalie screamed. "Some of us are actually trying to drive a car at 7.30 in the fucking morning. This is way to early than my normal wakeup time." I guess I wasn't supposed to hear the last part, but it still annoyed me.

Rosalie or Rose, as I and her closest call her, is my agent and she also happen to be one of my best friends.

"This is way to early, even for a fucking shooting." She said and glared over to me.

Well yeah, the thing is. I am Bella Swan and I am one of the most "talked about" actresses in Hollywood.

And maybe I should start of with explaining why I happen to be so damn nervous this morning. The thing is that I have been working on this movie called _Strong and long lasting Love_ with another very "talked about" actor for a while now.

_Edward Cullen - The man of every woman's wet dreams._

Oh, and that's not all. Edward Cullen is the most hottest, sexiest, perfect bronze haired God I have ever met. He has been placed as number one on the list of hottest men in the world a couple times by now. Actually by several magazines. So I'm not exactly the only one who thinks that.

There is more. He might be the most hottest, sexiest, perfect bronze haired God I have ever met. But he also happen to be the biggest and most arrogant ass I have ever met in my fucking 25 years as a human being on this earth.

But I am way to attracted to him and I am trying very hard to deny it to every person and even myself. But I'm just fooling myself.

Okay, but I still didn't explain why I am so nervous so I am going to do that now. I'm on my why to the studio with Rosalie driving the car. I'm about to meet the sexiest man who has ever walked on this planet. And I'm so nervous this beautiful morning, who also happen to be a terrible morning, because today the sex scene of the movie is going to take place.

So I have to be in a bed, with barely there lingerie (and at some point naked), with Edward fucking Cullen on top of me thrusting into my thin cloth covered pussy. Well this is just amazing…

"God damn it Bella, would you fucking stop? It's definitely early for a sex scene. I mean who the hell require a fucking sex scene in the morning? Don't normal movie producers require them at evening?" Rose yelled again.

"What?! I am nervous. Is that a crime? I haven't even have a good night sleep and you just have to yell at me. On top of that it feels like someone is splitting my head into half." I turned and glared at her.

"Look," Rosalie said calmly. "I know that you are a wreck because you are going to 'have sex' with Cullen today." I could hear the quotation marks. "But really, you are exaggerating! You have to stop." She said with sympathy written all over her face.

"I have to stop what?" I asked.

"We all know that you and Cullen are the perfect couple. We, as in your friend know this and all of your fans knows that, even his fans. So STOP pretending!"

"What has that to do with anything? And we are not the perfect couple. Hell, we are not even together." I said angrily.

"Bella, you have never been this nervous before when it comes to a sex scene." She was telling the truth and I was shaking my head at her. She glared again. _If looks could kill. _"Admit it, you like Edward. Fuck, you might even love him. He is making you all hot and bothered all the time and he starring as the main character of your dreams. I even hear sometimes, when I stay over, when you scream in your sleep. And it's not hard to tell that that's the orgasms." Rosalie smirked at me.

"'_Oh Edward, fuck me harder. You make me so wet.'_" She mimicked me.I gave her a dirty look and tried not to blush.

"Oh, just shut up."

"Well you shouldn't be nervous. I mean you are hot, you are a sexy young woman who even I would do again if you let me. So stop with that." She winked at me. I should have had mentioned that my agent, who also happened to be my best friend, is bisexual. And one night when we both was very drunk, I let her feel me up and we both had sex.

I still don't understand how I had sex with Rose. I knew that my vajayjay (I hate that word) was hurting the next morning, and Rose filled all the missing gaps. Apparently we had been kissing each other, touching our bodies and each others, finger fucking and eating each others pussies all night long.

Rose was really hurt the next morning when I said that I couldn't remember anything. I just woke up in her bed naked and with a sore pussy. Also with her naked.

I tried to explain to her that I wasn't interested in her romantically, it just happened. And I always felt terrible for doing that to her.

She was my best friend and that had gone to far.

"Okay Rose. Stop bringing _that_ up all the time. We had sex once and yes I liked it and yes you liked it. But it's not happening again." I said seriously.

"Yeah yeah. You liked it and I liked it. But that's not my point. It seems like you do a lot of crazy stuff when you are drunk," She smirked at me. "Because you had a one night stand with the one and only Edward Cullen". She chuckled.

That's also the truth. I did have a one night stand with Edward and that is one of the reason I'm a wreck right now. The worst part is that I only remember bits of that amazing night, while I think that Edward remembers the whole night. Because he has been teasing me all week and telling me that he is looking forward for today. Yeah, I'm screwed.

I just wonder how much of a disaster that would have been if I was sober. I mean people always tell me that I am very bold when I'm drunk and I believe that. I always do weird things when I'm drunk. Thus lead to me having a one-night stand with the sexiest man alive and also having sex with Rose.

"But you know that I was drunk, and I'm always very bold when I'm drunk. That's why I had sex with him at all."

Rosalie chuckled. "Yeah, you are very bold when you are drunk, my dear. That causes problems, you know, because I told you in the beginning that you should never sleep with the opposing actor as long as you both are working on the movie. And look. That's exactly what you fucking did." She said angrily.

"Rose, I am sorry. I know. I made a mistake. We both are humans and we both do things that we regret later. So try to not throw that in my face all the time because it's really getting old." I said.

We didn't talk again for the rest of the drive.

Rosalie and I arrived to the studio at 8 o'clock and everyone ushered me into the dressing room. The dressing room was big and it had a chair and a makeup mirror and table. There, on the couch was my filming attire it was a midnight blue dress with stilettos. Beside the dress was the lingerie. It was a black lacy bra with matching panties and these was going to show half of my ass.

"Bella, hurry up!" Rosalie yelled from outside. "Get dressed so you can let the makeup artist do your make up."

"Yeah, yeah" I said and threw on the clothes. Then I went out to the "makeup" - room and sat down in one of the chairs to wait on the artist.

"Well, well, well. Look at what you! You are a beautiful sight." I heard a velvety voice say. I turned around and my eyes met a tall figure with messy bronze hair and he was wearing a black suit which was matching my dress perfectly. My eyes met his.

"Edward. Good to see you. At least you are here on time." I said lamely. _Really Bella, that's the best you got?_

"Well, I couldn't be late for this beautiful day, now could I?! Special day today, right?" Edward said. His voice felt like dripping honey and his green emerald eyes darkened. He licked his lips and gazed at me with a dazed look. My lower belly muscles clenched and I felt flushed. But I tried to not show it to him. I didn't want him to get the satisfaction of seeing me affected by him.

"Huh!" I couldn't come up with something better, so I turned myself away from him. I heard his footsteps until they stopped, right in front of me. He crouched so we were at the same eye level. I could feel his amazing breath all over my face and my body was tingling with the all familiar electricity. And I had to stop my eyes from rolling back in my head.

Edward came closer, and gazed intensely into my eyes. For two second I actually thought that he was going to kiss me. Then I felt his nose graze my nose and my eyes automatically closed. I could feel my heart beat increasing.

"Hmm, Bella," Then I felt his nose grazing my cheekbone until it reached my ear. "you smell so good" He whispered in my ear. I could feel his warm breath against my ear and his hands brushing against my arms. They left a tingling and burning trail on my arms.

" I know that you are looking forward to this Bella." Edward continued to whisper in my ear. "And that night Bella, that amazing night. Now I have an excuse to see you naked, even though it's on the set." He started leaving a trail of kisses from my ear down to my neck.

_His warm and amazing lips._

I had to bite my lips very hard from moaning out loud. I could probably draw blood. "Hmm." I could feel my muscles clench even more. But I refused to make any sound at all.

" I can almost smell how wet you are Bella. I know how wet you are for me. Pretending that you don't get affected but you do." And damn, he was so right. Thank good my panties was black, otherwise everyone would see exactly how wet I actually was.

Suddenly Edward removed his nose, lips and hands from me and backed away a little. "See you on set." He said with a smirk. And left me in as a hot and panting mess. As soon as he walked out of the room I took a large breath and exhaled. He knew exactly what he was doing and took advantage of that.

It was then the make up artist decided to walk in.

After the make up was done, I walked out of the room and to the room with the huge king-sized bed. It was there the magic was going to happen and once again I started to feel nervous flutters in my stomach. I walked to one of the directors Maria Tarezo. She looked like she was 40 - 45 years old. But even though Maria was old, she was still gorgeous.

"Perfect, perfect!" Maria said in a Spanish accent while she clapped both of her hands together. "Now, lets start. Bella and Edward, my darlings, please come over here." She had a habit to always hug us before filming like we were some of her very old friends.

"Hello Maria." Edward said, once again with his magnificent voice. Maria was probably the only woman on earth who didn't melt by Edward. She was pretty strict.

"So my darlings, I have to tell you something. Well, we have made some changes in this very… intense scene." Maria said happily.

"What do you mean by 'some changes'?" I asked her.

"Darling, what I mean is you are already doing some of the things as we planned. But there are some changes while Kelsey and Kevin is having sex in the bed." I gulped. "Bella, you have to take of your bra. No what I mean is that Edward here have to take of your bra and throw it on the floor. We have to catch that act. You are probably thinking why, and that's because in the movie, the sex should look as natural as possible, and you wearing a bra don't make this natural."

"Are you serious? This was not what we agreed on" I hissed.

"Calm down sweetie. There is nothing drastic. Your breasts won't appear visible in the movie. And Edward would lie on top of you or you would be on top of him so your 'intimate' body part won't be visible and once again, it would be dark in here."

"But… but" I couldn't say anything. I was so screwed.

"Bella dear, calm down. This is what we have decided and it's final. Try not to have a heart attack over this. Edward is a gentleman so I know that he would take care of you." She said and winked, and walked away. I was horrified. I actually liked Maria, but I think that's not possible anymore. Edward chuckled softly.

"Now what the hell are you laughing about?" I growled.

"You should have seen your face. It looked like you would burst." Edward started guffawing. I slapped him hard on the arm. He kept laughing for a while before he took a breath and calmed down.

"Are you done?" I said once again angrily.

"Yes, I think so." He smirked.

"How come this isn't bothering you?" I growled at him. He chuckled.

"Well, first thing I'm not the one who have to be absolutely naked. And secondly…" he walked to me and put his mouth against my ear "… I would have a naked and very fucking sexy woman underneath me." Edward backed away and gave me a wink. That went straight to my core.

_I'm so dead._

"Okay, we have decided some things to make this as easy as possible for the both of you." Maria said to me and Edward. "The first thing is that there would be no more than ten people in this room. There is me, and the light experts, the camera group, the sound technicians, the make up artist and the furniture mover.

"The second thing is that there would just be women's in this room, well other than Edward and Tim here who is one of the sound technicians. But don't worry about Tim, he is gay." Every one sniggered and Tim glared over at Maria. " Sorry honey" Maria gave Tim an air kiss " The reason behind that is to make the filming as easy as possible and since both Edward and Bella would be naked and I don't think they would be so comfortable with a lot of people in the room."

"I want to add last thing to you two." Maria looked at us. "Everyone is professional here, so you have nothing to worry about that someone would leak this to the press or something. I am warning everyone. If any of you, ANY tell any press or paparazzi about today's filming of this sex scene I would make your life a living hell and you would be fired. Is that clear?" Maria said loudly. "I didn't near anything, IS THAT CLEAR?" Maria yelled with her Spanish accent, which was more strongly now. Everyone mumbled a yes.

"Good. Filming starts in five minutes, so move it folks." She said happily and clapped her hands.

Edward and I went to the door where this scene would start.

"Edward, why isn't Carlisle here?" I asked him. He looked at me like I had grown two heads. Carlisle Cullen was the other director. He also happen to be a very successful actor and the one and only Edward Cullen's father.

"Isn't that obvious? They have the 'only women' rule here. But he was still allowed to be here. But what father would like to see their son having sex with a woman, huh? So he said no, just to make this less… awkward." He said with a chuckle.

"Right" I said.

"And… ACTION" Maria yelled.

Edward and I walked into the room slowly in a loving embrace. Suddenly Edward stopped me and turned me so I was facing him. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"I love you Kelsey, always have and always will baby." Edward looked at me with an adoring expression. His fingertips caressed my cheek. He looked deeply into my eyes.

"I know Kevin. As I love you." I said slowly. We moved forward, slowly until the sides of our noses was touching each other. I tilted my head upwards and my lips met his. We kissed each other, slowly and then more passionate. Edwards hands moved from my shoulders to my waist and pushed me flush against his own hard body. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know that we were acting but at the moment I did not care.

"CUT!" I heard Maria yell. I knew that we should stopped kissing. But that was very hard. "I SAID CUT!" Maria yelled again and my brain registered that. I pulled away from Edward and his lips. I turned to Maria and saw her smirking at us. "Well I can imagine that the kiss was that amazing. Distract, aren't we?" Maria said again mockingly. I blushed and from the corner of my eyes I saw Edward smirking. "Next time, try to stop when I say 'cut'." Maria said slyly and winked.

Edward gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"That was great. Now, stand together both of you with your hands on each other like before you stopped. Yeah, just like that. Here is were the both of you would start undressing each other. Bella, you are going to start undressing Edward, and as you know you are going to rip of his shit. The buttons on the shirt isn't real, so you shouldn't worry about breaking anything or injuring anyone." Maria said with a snigger.

"Then it's your turn Edward. You are going to take of Bella dress by turning her around and slowly lowering her zipper. Okay. Understood?" She asked. And we nodded. "ACTION."

Edward and I continued were we left of and I started moving my hand over to his chest. While we kissed passionately I 'undid' two of Edwards shirt and then I ripped the shirt of off him. If this was a shirt with real buttons, then they would fly off everywhere. Then I pushed the shirt of his shoulders and started to caress them with my hands and then I lowered them.

Edward abruptly turned me around and started to kiss my neck and I moaned, just like we were supposed to do. But truth to be told, that was a real moan from my part. Then his hands found my zipper and lowered it and he fell to his knees and kissed the zippers trail. The dress fell to the floor and Edward stood up again and admired my body, once again like he was supposed to do and then he pushed me against his body. His lips met mine and the kiss turned into a frantic one. Edward broke the kiss and started to kiss my cheek and my neck and once again he went down. We both were breathing heavily.

Edward started kissing my chest area and those kisses left burning and tingling trails after them. It felt absolutely amazing, even though this was just an act. He has such a soft lips. His hands went from my hips up to my ribs and down again. My hand found the button and fly of Edwards pants and started pushing his pants down.

"CUT" We heard again. And this time we stopped immediately. "That was great. Edward, take of your pants, socks and shoes, and Bella, take of your heels." We did as she told us. And she gave us more instructions on how we where supposed to do this. My body felt so hot after Edward's hands and lips on me and my breaths was coming out in pants. Edward wasn't in a better condition.

"ACTION!" And Edward started kissing me again. He lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his middle, but before I managed to wrap my legs around him my hot center grazed his very thick and hard length. I moaned again. Once I had my legs around Edward, he started walking toward the king sized bed and threw me down on it. My whole body bounced on the bed. Edward spread my legs open and crawled up between them, on top of my body and kissed me. His hands started wandering again.

"AND…. CUT!" The director yelled and we stopped. Our eyes met each others and I saw how Edward's eyes was dark with desire. I knew that my eyes looked the same. Knowing I was effecting Edward like this made my body clench and I could feel my clit starting to tingle very much. My already wet panties felt even more wet than before. I had to stop myself from grinding my thighs together to create some friction.

I knew Edward felt the same as me because his whole body was tense and I could feel something hard poking against my thigh. Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. I did the same.

"Okay, now…" Maria told us that Edward was going to take of my bra and throw it on the floor. Then he was going to kiss my chest area and grab my breasts so they wouldn't be visible for the audience. Maria threw the comforter on top of us so Edwards ass and down would be covered and since he was lying on top of me, my legs would also be covered. After she said action, we started again.

There was more moaning and groaning from both of us. Edward did as he was supposed to do. He covered my lips with his and then put his hands on my ribcage and dragged them to my back. He unhooked my bra and threw it on the floor and covered my breasts with his hands.

_Good… what an amazing feeling_.

Having Edwards hands on my breasts was the best filing in the world. My nipples hardened and I could feel Edward smiling against my lips.

_Smug fucking bastard…_

And suddenly Edward flipped me around so I was laying on top of him with his middle between my thighs and my hands in his hair. I could feel his amazing six pack against my midsection and his strong muscular arms around my body. My ass was basically in the air and we made an agreement that my barely there panty covered ass would be shown in the movie.

We fit like to puzzle bits. And it felt fucking amazing. _His warm, strong body, all wrapped around me in a bed…_

Edward turned me around again and… "CUT"

I mentally groaned. I was underneath Edward once again and I knew that I would probably have one of the most powerful orgasms on set. Edwards hard cock was directly positioned against my panty clad pussy, and it was wet.

"So, it's time for the thrusting. Edward, you have a very beautiful and sexy woman underneath you. Keep that in mind." Maria said.

Edward nodded and said 'yes' in a very hoarse voice.

"Keep thinking that and think about how you would make love to a woman like that. Always keep that in mind. And then start thrusting your hips. Imagine that you are inside this very special woman. Okay Edward? It's supposed to be passionate. And you Bella. Grip Edwards muscular back with your fingers. Pretend that you are close to your orgasm and repeat Edward's characters' name frequently. Is that clear?"

Maria has always been very graphic of herself. She always manipulated the actors mind to make it seem like they were actually having sex while they weren't, during filming. And I knew that this was going to be a problem for both me and Edward since we both felt like exploding.

"Yes," I said in a very strained voice. Edward lifted his head from my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes. My breath hitched.

"ACTION" Maria yelled once again.

It was then the intense part really started. Edward started kissing me furiously and then moved his mouth to the spot behind my ear and started sucking and moaning, which also made me moaning. I started chanting 'Kevin' over and over again and I tried to stay in my role as Kelsey, but my control started slowly slipping away.

Edward started thrusting and our moaning and groaning and my chanting increased. He started grinding his hips harder and harder into me and I was sure that he could feel my soaked pussy. When Edward made a circular motion with his hips, it took everything in me not to scream out loud. It felt so good.

And suddenly a bell rang very loud and everyone started moving around and yelling lunch. Edward and I stopped doing what he was doing and dropped his head on my shoulder with a loud groan.

"Well, it seems like it's time for lunch. I want everyone back here in two hours which means at 1 pm, not a minute later. And then we will continue with the filming." Maria yelled. "We are retaking the last part of the scene."

I think I was in shock. Were they just going to stop, just like that? Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"And darlings, there is a new set of underwear's in the dressing room. And the robes are under the bed. Also try to get something to eat, will you?" Maria said to us both.

Edward lifted his head and looked furious.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Please tell me you are 'cause this part was perfect and now we have to fucking retake it. What the hell!" Edward yelled.

"Calm down Edward, like I said, it's lunch and go and have something to eat. You will need the energy for later." Maria said and winked to him.

"Oh, and one more thing Edward," Maria stepped closer to us, and we where still in the same position as during filming. "don't ever curse while talking to me, do you hear that? I know that your father raised you better that that." She growled and stomped away from the bedroom. Maria was the last one who left.

"Unbelievable…" Edward muttered from above me.

But then he turned his head to he was looking directly at me, and I can add with a mischievous look in his eyes and his lips turned into a smirk. I suddenly felt little scared, not the kind of 'I think he is going to kill me' -kind of scared but 'He is going to do something that I might regret later' -kind of scared. I tried the hardest to keep a natural facial expression.

"Bella…" Edward said in a seductive voice. "We are alone in a big bed. What are we going to do?" He said and smirked. His face was very close to my mine.

"Edward, what are you…" I said in a whisper and suddenly he cut me of by pressing his lips to me. He grinded his still very hard cock into my very wet pussy.

I closed my eyes and let out a moan. But then I felt a swish of air. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward sitting up and straddling my hips. He looked down at me and his gaze lingered at my breasts for a while before he bent down and blew at my nipples and then gave them a kiss. I gasped. Then he kissed my lips and got of the bed.

I looked at Edward while he made his way to the dressing room in just boxers and his hard length was creating a tent in it. My brain just felt like mush.

After two and a half minutes, yes I counted, I got out of the bed and took out one of the robes under the bed and held it against my chest like a shield and also went to the dressing room.

Edward was sitting there on the bench which was situated against a wall. He looked up when he saw me standing there and our eyes met. He got up and slowly walked toward me.

When we were about a foot away from each other Edward grabbed my robe and tugged it away from my hands, and I let go easily. He threw the robe to the floor, grabbed my shoulders with both of his hands and pulled my body flush to his.

Edward looked at me and then my gaze darted to his lips when I saw that they parted and he slowly licked them with his tongue. When he noticed that I was staring at his lips, they turned into the familiar smirk and my eyes flew to his. My cheeks flushed.

"See something you like?" He said seductively. I didn't answer and he didn't gave me any time before he put his lightly wet lips on my cheek and trailed down to my jaw and further to my neck. When he reached my neck he nuzzled it a little before he licked it and started sucking. I let out a moan and my head fell backwards.

When he nibbled my neck with his teeth a shiver ran through my body and Edward chuckled. He 'hmm'-ed and then he started kissing my neck again. When he reached the spot behind my neck he sucked on the area very gently before he started whispering into my ear.

"You don't remember anything do you?" When I gave Edward a look he said "From _that night_." I immediately understood what he meant when he said 'that night'.

"I…" I began. "No… I mean a little…" I stuttered.

"No, you don't." I didn't know whether he was asking a question or making a statement. And the moment we just had, broke.

I looked up and glared at him.

"So enlighten me. Why in hell is it so damn fucking important to me to remember _that night_? It was just a fucking one-night stand." I said angrily.

"That's all? A fucking one-night stand? Was that all to you?" He said with venom laced in his voice.

"Yes, a one-night fucking stand. I was drunk, you were drunk. It happened one time. One fucking time. What's the big deal? I'm sure that you have one-night stands on daily basis." I could feel my blood boiling and I wanted to punch him.

"You make it sound like I'm a criminal and you are just denying that you aren't my partner in crime." He yelled. He was furious. The vein in his forehead was threatening to burst.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I yelled back. I stepped back from Edward and reached down and grabbed my robe and putting it on me, blocking his view of my naked body.

"You are infuriating, I hope that you know that."

"Fuck you Edward" I screamed.

"Well, you already did." He gritted out.

I growled.

The room became quiet and the only thing you could really hear was our heavy breathing.

I finally spoke. "What do you want Edward?"

"I want you." He said intensely.

"What, you want to fuck me again. Fine, lets do this. At least you would leave me the hell alone." I said harshly. I pulled his body flush to mine.

Edward sighed and stepped away from me. "Bella… I don't want to fuck you. Well I do, but not like this. I want you as in you. I want to take you out on a date, dine and fine you and then make love to you."

"Make love? You want to make love to me?" I said almost mockingly. "Why do you want me Edward? I mean look at you and look at me. You are handsome, no scratch that. You are fucking sexy. I mean your body, you have muscles at the right place. Your hair, it looks like you just had sex. Your eyes are piercing green. And that smirk of yours, it makes every girl want to drop their panties and spread their legs open for you. So why me Edward. What can you possibly gain from me?" I said stoically.

I actually felt my heart break on the inside. I wanted this man and he wanted me. But I could never give him what he wanted. I could never be the right woman for him, because I had issues when it came to trusting people. Suddenly I wanted to cry. Edward was a handsome man. He was nice and amazing, but very devious. He deserved someone who could give him everything. Something I could never do. He deserved better that me.

"Bella, you really don't see yourself clearly. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He looked at me, pleadingly.

My heart clenched.

"Give me a chance Bella? Please. You are different from everyone else I know. You are smart, witty, sexy, funny and so fucking beautiful. No other woman stands a chance against you." Edward said softly.

My heart started beating faster and my breathing increased.

When I didn't answer Edwards shoulders hunched and he looked at me sadly.

"Okay." He said.

Edward gave me a final kiss on my lips and stepped away. I watched him pulling on some loose jeans and a T-shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

"I'm going to go and eat. See you later." Edward said quickly. He turned around and walked away.

I stood there and tried not to cry, but my eyes filled with tears. _Don't cry Bella. _

_Do. Not. Cry._

But a tear fell against my cheek and I knew that the makeup artist would have to re-do my makeup. But I didn't care.

I just wanted to go home and drown my sorrows in alcohol, just like I always have been doing.

Don't get me wrong. I am not a alcoholic. But instead of dealing with my problems I had a tendency to run away from them.

I am a coward. I know.

Then everything came crashing down on me. Suddenly I remembered everything.

-FLASHBACK-

_It all had started at The Ritz-Carlton, a very luxurious and five-star hotel in Los Angeles. We where here because of the movie 'Strong and long lasting Love'._

_The film team had paid for one of the ballrooms and everyone who was involved in the movie was invited plus their 'date'._

_Because I together with Edward Cullen was co-stars, we were each others 'dates'. That also brought a lot of publicity to the movie and to the both of us._

_Our publishers had requested that I and Edward would 'date' in public, so that would bring us a lot of publicly and attention. But both of us had refused to do that._

_We both arrived in a limousine. This event was not so special, so I didn't bother to wear something extravagant. Edward did the same. _

_There was flashes of cameras everywhere as soon as we stepped out of the limousine._

_Edward put an arm around my waist and started walking towards the entrance. When his arm touched my waist, a flash of electricity went through my body. I shivered. _

_The paparazzi were doing everything to get out attention. They were screaming our names and yelling out questions._

"_Bella Swan"_

"_Edward Cullen"_

"_Here"_

"_Here"_

"_Here"_

"_You both are looking great."_

"_Are you together?"_

"_Who are you wearing?"_

"_Are you dating?"_

"_Give us a kiss, will ya?"_

"_Edward, is it true that Bella is the soon to be Mrs. Cullen?" I almost laughed out loud to that one. _

'_Finally' I thought when we managed to get inside the hotel with the help of our body guards. _

_The ballroom was big and full with people. There was sounds of people talking and fake laughing everywhere. _

_People were wearing similar clothes as I and Edward._

_This was the first time Edward and I would co-starring in a movie together. And it made me a little nervous. _

_I always thought that Edward was handsome, so I hoped and prayed to God that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself._

_The evening continued and people kept talking and laughing. Edward and I had talked to many people that evening, but we had not had a full conversation with each other yet. That made me a little sad._

_As the evening turned to night people started leaving. _

_Edward bent down and whispered in my ear. "How do you say about leaving and following me home. We haven't had a chance to talk and get to know each other. And we are co-stars after all." he winked. My heart fluttered._

"_That's perfect." I said with a smile._

_Edward led my out and into the waiting limousine. Thankfully the paparazzi was gone. _

_After twenty minutes we arrived to a beautiful white mansion. What a single man would do in such a big mansion was something I didn't understood._

_We went inside and I sat down on a dark brown sofa. Edward went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of champagne along with two champagne flutes. He poured champagne in a flute and gave it to me and then he poured in the second one and took it. _

"_So Bella Swan, tell me about yourself?" Edward said in a flirtatious voice._

"_Well…" And then the talking started. _

_We talked and talked and talked._

_We shared a lot of things, laughed and talked some more._

_We drank a lot of champagne and then we moved on to tequila shots._

_And then we became drunk._

"_Do you know something" Edward slurred._

"_What?" I slurred back._

"_I wanna kiss you." Edward said and looked at me._

"_Then do it." I said with what I hoped was a sexy smirk._

_He stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and we stood face to face to each other. Edward bent his head down and our lips met in a soft kiss. _

_He pulled away and looked at me. Then he kissed me again and pulled away._

"_Edward" I giggled in my drunken haze. _

_His lips met mine once again and the giggling stopped and turned into a kiss. My giggles turned to moans. That kiss turned into a passionate kiss. I felt electricity cursing through my body. I have never felt this way before. _

_Why?_

_Edwards lips moved from mine to my jaw, then down to my neck and he started sucking and biting. _

_My head fell back and I arched my chest into his and moaned loudly. Edward growled against my neck and shoved my back harshly into the nearest wall and started grinding his hips into mine. That caused a tingling sensation in my lower abdomen. _

_His lips left my neck and moved to mine. He sucked on my bottom lip and I moaned and then he caressed it with his tongue. My lips parted more and Edward took that as an invitation and shoved his tongue in my mouth. He tasted sweet as honey, a bit of alcohol and something more that I couldn't put a name on. Absolutely delicious. His long and wet tongue started dancing with mine and we both moaned and groaned._

_I needed to be closer to Edward so I wrapped my right leg around his hip. He grinded his hips harder and I almost came right then and there._

"_Fuck" Edward said breathlessly. He slid his right hand down my left leg and wrapped it around the back of my knee and pulled it up so both of my legs were wrapped around him._

_Edward moved from the wall and started walking, most likely stumbling, towards a room with me in his arms. He never stopped kissing me. _

_When we reached the door he threw it open so hard so it slammed into a wall, but none of us cared. _

_He kept walking and then threw us both on a big and soft bed. _

"_Fuck Edward." I moaned. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it upwards. When he was free from it I put my hands on his back and scratched him with my nails._

"_Shit Bella. That's exactly what we are going to do." He said hoarsely. _

_Edward removed himself from my body and stood up. _

_I whined in protest. _

"_Calm down baby. I just have to get you naked first." He said. I felt wetness starting pouring out from my pussy._

_Edward put his hands on my jeans clad ankles and caressed them. He moved upwards and when he reached my pussy, he slid his fingers to my clit and added some pressure._

"_Feels so good." I choked out._

_He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Just wait till my cock is inside of you. I would fuck you so hard. You would scream my name so loud, so if anyone ever heard you, they would probably think I was killing you. I can feel how wet you are for me." He licked my ear._

_Edward stopped rubbing my clit and I whined. _

_He chuckled. "Patience baby. This would feel so much better without all of your clothes." _

_He slid his hands to the button of my jeans and popped it open. Then he dragged them down, slid of my pumps and pulled them of. _

_Edwards warm hands started caressing my thighs and it felt so good. It left tingles between my legs and I felt myself getting wetter and wetter._

_Suddenly he grabbed the hem of my top and removed it so fast and I wasn't aware of it. He threw it somewhere on the floor. _

"_Fuck, look at you. Wearing lace and laying there spread open for me." Edward growled out. I thanked god that I choose to wear my new black lace panty and bra set. _

"_The things you do to me. My cock is hard as rock and it's waiting for your pussy, to be inside and pounding it."_

_I cried out in frustration. Edward just stood there and looked at me with a heated gaze._

_He chuckled darkly._

"_Please." I begged._

"_Such a nice girl. Lying there and begging for my cock. What do you want Bella. Tell me". _

"_Touch me." I growled at him._

"_Oh, like this?" Edward put his hands on my breasts and pinched and twisted my nipples. It went straight to my core. _

"_Yes, more" I begged with a strained voice. _

_His hands unclasped my bra so fast and threw it across the room, so when he bent_

_down and took one of my nipples in his mouth I screamed. Edward groaned. _

_My hands found Edwards button on his jeans and undid it and pulled them down with my feet. _

_When I couldn't take off his jeans Edward stood up and yanked of his jeans and his boxers in one swift motion. _

Wow, this man had talent when it came to undressing.

_I laid there on the bed and stared at him all in his naked glory. Fuck, he was sexy. _

_My eyes landed on his very hard and very big cock. I gasped and my mouth dropped open. His dick was beautiful._

"_See something you like?" Edward said cockily with a smirk. _

_If I wasn't so damn turned on I would have punched him._

"_Edward, come here" I said seductively._

_His eyes darkened. The green nearly turned black._

_Edward neared me slowly and crawled toward me, like a lion who sneaks on his pray._

_When he was laying on top of me he put his hand on my body and slowly slid it down until he cupped my sex._

"_Mmm, so wet." Edward said and licked my neck. "I wonder if you taste as good as you smell" _

"_Edward," I growled. "stop playing games."_

"_If that's what you want, then that's what you get." Edward said and gripped the side of the panty and ripped them of hard. That would most certainly leave a bruise._

_Edward slid down my body until he was facing my sex. He spread my legs open and put his finger between my pussy folds and slowly dragged them back and forth. When he heard my frustrated sigh he dived face first into my pussy and started licking my juices. He moaned loudly._

"_So fucking tasty. I can eat your pussy for days Bella." He growled._

"_FUCK" I screamed and moaned._

_He slid his fingers inside of me and started pumping._

_In and out. In and out. In and out._

_Edwards tongue started circling my clit and he bit it lightly with his teeth. _

"_Oh… EDWARD" I yelled. I could feel the orgasm building. My stomach clenched and Edward rubbed my clit harder. My right hand grabbed Edwards bronze hair harshly and I was afraid that I would yank it of his head. But at that moment I didn't care. _

"_Yeah baby that's it, cum for me. Give me your tasty juices. I wanna lap them up." Edward said hoarsely._

_He removed his mouth from my pussy, but he didn't stop moving his fingers._

_In and out. In and out. In and out. _

_Edward blew hard on my clit and that did it. I screamed loudly and came hard. _

_That was the most intense orgasm I ever had. I felt my toes curling. My eyes rolled back in my head. I literally saw stars behind my lids._

"_Mmm that was delicious." Edward licked his lips. "Now I want to be inside you and fuck you hard." Damn this man and his dirty talking. The things it did to my lady bits._

"_Yes Edward. Fuck me, fuck me hard. Make me scream as you said you would." Wow, where did that came from. Guess alcohol and horniness brought out dirty Bella._

_I grabbed his cock and moved my hand up and down his hard shaft. Edward hissed._

"_Such a naughty little girl. I want to cum, but not on your hand Bella. When I cum it will be inside you while you scream my name." he said with a devilish smirk._

_Edward removed my hand from his length and put it on the bed. He grabbed my thighs and spread my pussy even more wide open. I was very exposed to him._

"_Fuck. Look at that sweet hairless pussy. You are just getting more and more naughty Bella. All clean. You are wet for me again. I can see your juices dripping from sweet pink folds." I whimpered as he dragged his finger through my pussy lips. "Yes, look at that. That pussy is going to be thoroughly fucked and you would feel that in the morning. You would remember this night for the rest of the day while you walk and that would make you wet. So wet."_

"_Edward, fuck me already. I can't wait." I whined._

_Edward laid on top of me and I wrapped my legs around his body. He pulled his hips back and in a swift motion he slammed his hard cock into me. _

"_FUCK" We both yelled in unison._

_And then he started thrusting._

_This man is a sex-god. He knew exactly how to make a woman drown in pleasure._

_Every time Edward pulled back his hips and slammed them into mine it created an amazing feeling. He always hit the right spot._

"_Baby," Edward panted. "So fucking warm and tight." He yelled._

_He thrust harder. It made me scream in pleasure. "Fuck."_

_Sweat was dripping from our bodies and suddenly the room was to warm._

"_Harder." I moaned. "So gooood."_

"_Fuck baby, you like that, don't you?" Edward increased his pace. And I met his thrust which made his cock connect with my g-spot. He grunted._

"_Just like that Bella. Just like that. So fucking good. Milking my cock like that." Edward bent down and started kissing, sucking and licking my neck feverishly. He grabbed my breast and pinched my nipple hard. Which made me yelp. "Touch yourself Bella."_

_His dirty talking would be the death of me._

_The only thing that could be heard in the dark bedroom was skin slapping into skin and our moans, groans and grunts and our heavy breathing and pants. _

_It became warmer in the room and more sweat started pouring down our body. _

_I felt my belly clench and I dug my nails harder into Edwards back. _

_He slammed his hips into mine with very much force._

"_Fuck Bella, that's it. Make your sweet pussy cum for me. Milk my hard cock baby." Edward growled into my neck._

_My pussy tightened around his cock and I felt my eyes roll back in my head._

"_Edward… Edward… fuck, I'm…" I screamed._

"_Let go, baby. Cum for me" I felt his cock pulsing. _

_Soon we both found our release and screamed each others name. _

_That was the best sex I had ever had._

_Edward slumped his body down on my own and soon our breathing slowed down. He pulled out of me and fell on the bed next to me._

"_That was fan-fucking-tastic." I let out a breathless giggle. _

"_Yeah, amazing." I said and looked up at the ceiling and forced my breathing to slow down. _

_We both laid there and just relaxed, until Edward turned his body and looked down on me. My brown orbs met his green emeralds._

"_You are beautiful." He said softly and something crossed his eyes with what I thought was adoration. I must have miss read it._

_His looked intensely down at my body and looked at every body part almost as he was searching for something. _

_From my face down to my toes._

_From my toes up towards my face._

_When Edward reached my eyes, he looked through his lashes before his gaze met mine. And I was awestruck. _

_He completely dazzled me, and I almost forgot how to breath. _

"_Breath Bella." Edward said in his velvety voice. And I melted._

_I had never seen a man more beautiful that Edward. And I have never described a man as beautiful through my entire life. I had seen so many pictures of Edward in magazines and seen his movies, and I always thought that he was handsome. But it wasn't before now I realized how beautiful he really was. It was like he was trying to show me something with his face. _

_Even in my drunken haze I knew that the look he was giving me was pure and I knew that he wasn't acting at the moment. The both of us are actors so we can separate reality with acting._

"_Bella." Edward said. Almost in a begging voice._

_I put my hand in his soft messy bronze hair and pulled his face down until it was inches away from mine. _

"_So beautiful…" He whispered. And then his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. _

_If I didn't knew better, I would have thought that we were lovers by the way we were kissing. It was almost like our lips were whispering words of love. _

_Unrecognizing feelings poured up and warmed my heart._

_I had never felt this way before._

_Edward rolled around so he was laying on top of me and pulled his lips away from mine and gazed into my eyes. He gave my cheeks lovely kisses and kissed down to my neck._

_Once again I started feeling wet._

_I knew that we were going for round two. But this time it went slower._

_Edward took his time and worshipped my body. And I couldn't understand what he was doing. I also knew that what we were doing was wrong. We shouldn't share this intimate loving touches, such as lovers did. We should be fucking._

_But somehow I could not find myself from telling Edward to stop. This was confusing me and more feelings occurred in my chest._

_What was going on?_

_Edward softly caressed my chest and belly, and we shared sweet kisses that left me begging for more. This was not like round one were the touches and kisses was all rough. _

_Once again a thought passed my brain. _

'_We shouldn't do this, its not right.' _

_But I pushed it away. I wanted this. For once in life I wanted to feel loved and for some intricate reason I wanted this. I never wanted anything more that this. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. _

_That scared me. Edward felt the sudden change in me and pulled away from my lips. He looked into my eyes and traced my cheek with his thumb._

_My hand slid down his muscular back and a content sigh escaped him. He kept looking into my eyes and I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted to feel his lips against my own. _

_Almost as he could read my mind he lowered his head down until our lips were moving in synch and tongue were dancing with each other. _

_I could feel every inch of his hard body._

_He pressed his hardness against my center and we both moaned . _

_He grinded little and I spread my legs open._

_Edward let go of my lips and looked at me and pushed inside of me, slowly. His hard length filling me. He grunted and my eyes closed._

"_Open your beautiful eyes and look at me." My eyes flew open and met his dark emeralds._

_He started moving inside of me in a slow pace. _

_We laid there and made love and gazed in each others eyes. We didn't spoke, just watched each other. It was so intimate what we were sharing. It was wonderful. _

_Soon, we both found our release and swallowed one another's screams. _

_We fell on the bed in a panting mess and looked each other before Edward put his arms around me and I put my head on his chest._

_What I felt during this night, I had never felt such a way with any other man. I felt worshipped and loved, and I don't knew why._

_But for some reason I didn't want this night to end. I wanted this moment to last forever. _

_After a while I fell asleep in a warm and secure embrace._

_The next morning I woke up from the sun streaming through the blinds. I opened my eyes and felt a dull headache forming in my head. It was then I felt an strong arm around my waist and my back was pressed to a very muscular and male body._

_It was also then I realized that I was naked and the man I just thought was a stranger is Edward Cullen._

_Fuck… What had I just done?_

_I felt so incredibly stupid. I just slept with my co-star who also happen to be the sexiest man on earth._

_But I also didn't remember the night we had together. _

_Just a night filled with earth shattering and toe curling orgasms._

_I did everything to not gasp out loud._

_I slowly turned around and my eyes landed on Edwards handsome face._

_I had to get the hell out of his house before he woke up. _

_Suddenly I just forgot everything about my headache and my cardboard mouth._

_As slowly as I could I lifted his arm and he groaned. I froze._

_I waited a couple of minutes before I tried again. And this time, I succeeded._

_I placed the pillow I slept on under his arm and jumped out of bed. I felt the soreness between my legs._

_I started searching for my clothes, and they where all around the room. But I found my pumps, jeans, top bra. But I couldn't find my panties. _

_The sun light was slowly lighting up the room and I didn't had time to search for my panties. So I threw on my clothes and held the pumps in my hands._

_What I wouldn't do to have a pair of sweats right know._

_As slowly as I could, I tip toed out of the room._

_When I came out of the room I saw doors everywhere. _

_I kept walking around and around and it felt like I had lost myself. _

_But after what felt like a lifetime, I came across a stair fall. _

_So I was on the second floor…_

_I started running down the stairs and came across a mirror._

_Shit, I looked terrible. _

_There was makeup everywhere and the mascara streaked across my entire face. I also had marks of the pillow on my cheek, and a hickey on my neck and between my breasts. But that wasn't the worst part. My hair looked like a bird's nest. And I bet that if I came across a child, he or she would be traumatized for a lifetime._

_I tried to make my hair and face look somewhat presentable with the tissue I found in my pocket, and continued my mission. _

_Even on the bottom floor it felt like I had lost myself and I had to find the garage where my car was parked._

_But I couldn't help myself from stopping and ogling the floor. The interior was amazing._

_But eventually I snapped out and continued to roam the floor._

_There was rooms everywhere but at last I found a door that I hoped led to the garage. _

_And I thanked God that it did. _

_Right there was my car. My silver Mercedes CL65 AMG._

_I ran to the garage gate and opened the gate by pushing the button._

_I ran back to the car. I unlocked the car. Threw the door open and jumped inside of it. I threw my heels on the passenger seat, put the key in the ignition and my baby purred to life. _

_Slowly I drove out of the garage and waited until the gate closed. I drove past the security guard, who waved to me, I waved back. _

_When my car left Edward Cullen's property, I drove like a bat from hell back to my house. _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I gasped.

A tear slid down my cheek.

I understood what Edward was talking about. What we did.

We didn't just fuck. We _made love_.

How could I have forgotten that? Just thinking of it made me warm.

And the insane way I left his house the other morning. I didn't even left a note, or anything.

I knew that Edward had a reason behind why he wanted me to remember it, but I couldn't accept it.

_Did he love me…?_

_Was he in love with me…?_

Just the way he looked at me told everything.

More tears started to fall.

Edward and I bounded a deep friendship through these months, even though the one-night stand. We never let that come in between us.

He was an arrogant asshole. But sometimes he could be funny as hell. He could be very caring.

I knew that he wanted more, but I couldn't give _that_ to him.

Now, that I think of all those time Edward had looked at me. I always wondered why he looked at me with so much intensity.

I knew that the both of us had been pretty drunk that night, but we had still made love. We had done that so perfectly.

I couldn't give him the one thing he wanted.

And that was my love.

Why?

Because I had been hurt. Hurt by people I thought I loved and people I thought loved me back.

I wanted Edward. He made me feel alive again, with his stupid jokes and sexy winks my way.

But I couldn't give him my love and I had my reasons.

He was like the forbidden fruit. The apple I couldn't touch or eat. The one thing I wasn't allowed to do.

I was so scared. So scared of being hurt.

So scared of hurting him. To do something wrong.

I was feeling helpless. Because I was terrified of loving anyone again or being loved by someone.

By heart felt like it had shattered and I almost wished that I had never remembered that.

Physical wounds eventually heals, but emotional sometimes never does.

And that was what I was so terrified of.

If I let Edward in my heart, and he broke it. I would die. I would literally die.

I can't handle anymore heartache. And if I told Edward the truth, he might accept me, or he would turn around and walk away.

So the only thing I could do was to stand there, right where I was when Edward left me, and cry.

Tears just kept pouring down my face and I knew that everyone would notice my swollen eyes.

But I didn't care. I kept crying.

Crying for the pain I felt.

Crying for something I could never have.

Crying for my loss.

I wondered how my future would be, if I had Edward in it.

But that wasn't possible.

I felt so lost.

But there was one thing I was certain of and that was that I _am_ unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!

* * *

_**AN**_**; I hope that you liked it. Please leave a Review. I would really appreciate that. Also tell me whether I should turn this into a story or not. And while you are at it, give me some critics. I would love to know what you thought of this particular "story". Just no hate. GOOD OR BAD?!**

**LOVE,**

**Messy Bronze Hair**


End file.
